poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Fixit/Finding Starsmoke's lair
This is how our heroes meet Fixit and find Starsmoke's lair in The Amazing Train-Prime Adventure. view our heroes still in the desert. They see a stasis pod nearby. They rush over and find a Mini-Con inside, locked in stasis Ratchet: We need to get him outta there. cuts the door open and Thomas takes the Mini-Con out. He rests him against a boulder and the Mini-Con wakes up Mini-Con: Phew. It sure is good to be out of stasis lock. Thanks, uh, whoever you are. Thomas: I'm Thomas. Thomas the Tank Engine. Mini-Con: I'm Fixit. Bumblebee: I'm Bumblebee. Twilight: My name is Twilight Sparkle. Applejack: Ah'm Applejack. And this her' is mah younger sister', Apple Bloom. Fixit: It's nice to meet you all. Thomas: We came here in search of Starsmoke. Fixit: Starsmoke. I remember him. He was the one who put me in that stasis pod. Thomas: He did? Oh my, that's terrible. Fixit: I know. James: Why are you out here anyway? Fixit: I was sent here to find the Decepticon known as Fracture but I ran into the Deceptitrain Starsmoke instead. Rarity: Then what happened? Fixit: I was captured and put in this stasis pod. I was locked in stasis for a long time but then you guys came and freed me. Bumblebee: Well, it's a good thing we did. Rarity: Because, if we didn't, you would be stuck in there forever. Fixit: Yeah. I would. James: So do you know where Starsmoke's lair is? Fixit: Well, it's about 500 kilometers away from here. Thomas: 500?! Twilight: That's gonna take us all day and all night. Fixit: No. It won't. Because, I know something that can get us there fast. takes out a small disk and slams it on the ground. However, the disk doesn't break and transforms into a Cybertronian jet, big enough for everyone James: Wow! Fixit: Hop in! climbs aboard, even Bumblebee, who is still carrying James on his back Fixit: James What's wrong with him? Bumblebee: My friend here was badly injured while I was fightning one of Starsmoke's fellow Deceptitrains. Fixit: Who was it? Bumblebee: StarSound. Fixit: Oh. Bring him to the Medical Bay. I'll deal with him there. hour later, the jet is flying over the desert. Inside, Fixit is tending to James, who is telling the story of how he became a trainbot James: Then, after the Train-Primes left, we were engulfed in an eroma and then when we came out we were robots. Fixit: Really? Wow! Megatrain must've given your friend quite a whack! James: Oh, he did! Fixit: Why don't you tell me the rest of it after I'm done? I wanna hear about how many villains you faced. James: Okay. I think you better meet my marefriend, Rarity. She has a real passion for fashion. Fixit: Really? Because, I heard she is a bearer of one of the Elements of Harmony. If I knew what those actually were. James: Twilight and her friends used them to defeat Nightmare Moon all those years ago. Fixit: Wow! Who's Nightmare Moon? James: A wicked mare of darkness that Princess Luna transforned into long ago. Fixit: Oh. James: But, she was defeated when Twilight and her friends used the elements on her. Fixit: Whoa! Oh. What about that insect like horse who tried to take over Canterlot? James: Queen Chrysalis. I remember her. Fixit: I hear that she took the form of a certain princess pony of love. James: Princess Cadance? Oh, yeah. She was to marry Shining Armor, Twilight's brother, but, however, Chrysalis took her form and place. She pretended to be Cadance until she revealed who she really was. Fixit: Oh, no! Why would she do something so horrible to Cadance like that? James: I don't know. But she sent her Changelings to devouer love and feed on it. Fixit: Oh, no. But I hear that she was defeated by Shining and Cadance's love. James: But now, she has a family. Fixit: Who does her family consist of? James: A daugther and son. Fixit: Who's her husband? James: Discord. You know, the one who placed Equestria in chaos a long time ago? Fixit: Oh no! James: But the worse thing is, their daughter is after Skyla. Fixit: Why? Did Skyla do something wrong? James: No. It's because Skyla is new and their daughter wants to feed on her love. Princesss Chaos carries a sword and a dagger. And according to Tonto, Princess Chaos has a taste for equines' hearts. Fixit: Oh my! James: And Princess Chaos also wants to eat Skyla's heart. Fixit: Oh. How aweful! James: I know. Fixit: I would love to meet her one day. James: No, you wouldn't. Because, Princess Chaos is really scary. Fixit: Yeah. I know. James: So, tell me about yourself. I hear that you're in charge of an prison ship. Fixit: Yeah. That ship to hold Decepticons. James: Who was on the ship with you? Fixit: Oh. Well, for instance, Steeljaw, Underbite, Bisk. James: Who are they? Fixit: 'Cons that were on the prison ship. James: Oh. Fixit: But they also say I'm supposed to have faulty wirring. James: Really? Fixit: Yeah. It mostly happens when I get a word wrong. James: I understand. Fixit: patching up James There you go. James: Thanks. up Fixit: You're welcome. James: Well, shall take you to meet Rarity? Fixit: Sure. head off to catch up with the others another room, the others are watching TV together Thomas: Whoa! Did you see how he did that move with ease? Percy: Yeah. Rarity: This movie is full of fashion. Sweetie Belle: Yeah. I know, Rarity. You have a huge passion for fashion. Rairty: I know, Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle: Yeah. I know you do. Rarity: I hope James is dong fine. Thomas: I'm sure he is, Rarity. Fixit has probably already finished patching him up. James and Fixit enter the room Rarity: How are you feeling, James? James: I'm feeling better thank you, Rarity. Rarity: That's good to hear. James: Fixit, Rarity. Rarity, Fixit. Fixit: Hello. Rarity: Nice to meet you, Fixit. James: He sure did great work on patching me up. Rairty: Thank you for taking care of my handsome engine, Fixit. his cheek Fixit: blushes You're welcome. Rarity: So, tell me about yourself. Fixit: Well, I'm in charge of Decepticon prison ship. Rarity: Did it hold powerful Decepticons? Fixit: Oh, yes. Super-powerful ones in fact. Rarity: What were their names? Fixit: Steeljaw, Underbite, Bisk, Hammerstrike, Thunderhoof, Fracture, Quill Fire, Spring Load and stuff like that. Rarity: Oh. Sweetie Belle: It's nice to finally get to know you, Fixit. Fixit: Who's that, Rarity? Rarity: This is my little sister, Sweetie Belle. Fixit: Nice to meet you, Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle: Nice to meet you too, Fixit. Fixit: Hoping to get a "Saving the Earth From Deceptitrain Reign cutie mark"? Sweetie Belle: Yep. Rarity: chuckles Sweetie Belle wants her cutie mark right away and she has started crusading for it alongside Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. Fixit: Who are they? Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: Us! come up to them Fixit: Oh. Hello, I'm Fixit. Your personal healthcare Autobot companion. Scootaloo: It's nice to meet you. Elsa: I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle, but you can call me Elsa! Anna: I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle, but you can call me Anna. Fixit: It is nice to meet you, Elsa and Anna. Anna: Hey. Did you know that my sister caused a terrible winter storm that comsumed all of Arendelle but she managed to fix it? Fixit: Really? Wow! Elsa: I was born with cryonetic powers. Watch. Fixit's hand Fixit: OOH! THAT'S COLD!! Elsa: I know, right? his hand Fixit: sighs That's better! Elsa: So, Fixit, are you from Cybertron? Fixit: Well, not really. Anna: What do you mean "not really"? Fixit: Well, you see, I was created by a human. Ratchet: Created by a human? Fixit: Yes. Hiro: What was his name? Fixit: I don't really remember but I think it began with an A. Ratchet: Oh. Fixit: We did so many things together. Percy: Really? Fixit: Yes. Until one day, something terrible happened. Applejack: What happened? Fixit: That human was captured by Steeljaw. Rarity: Good heavans. Fixit: I have been looking for him every since but I'm not even one step close to finding him. Rainbow: I'm sure that one day you'll him and make Steeljaw pay. Fixit: Yeah. Perphaps you're right. Fluttershy: I understand how you feel, Fixit. Fixit: Who are you? Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy. Fixit: Well, it's nice to meet you, Fluttershy. Why do they call you that? Fluttershy: I don't really know. Probably because of my cutie mark. Fixit: So, tell me about yourself. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts